


Рысь или Ворон

by Scandia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, детская история
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История написалась вот по этой картинке:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рысь или Ворон

 

\- Вот видишь! Что я тебе говорил, - Кили дотянул старшего брата до кромки леса и, торжествуя, стал тыкать мохнатой варежкой в сугроб прямо перед собой. - Кончились следы-то. Куда он, по твоему, делся?  
  
Фили задумчиво сунул в рот обледенелые кисти, обрамлявшие шарф - так приятно было погрызть хрустящие на морозе сосульки - и сосредоточенно огляделся вокруг. Действительно, цепочка следов, по которым они старательно шли от самого дома, оборвалась прямо у них под ногами. Дальше виднелись только какие-то непонятные росчерки, небольшие круглые ямки и прерывистые полоски, которые никак не могли быть следами огромных тяжелых сапог, что носил дядя Торин. С самого утра они караулили его во дворе, надеясь незаметно увязаться следом до леса, чтобы кое-что проверить. Все равно пропустили: стоило матери кликнуть их ненадолго в дом, глядь - Торина уже и след простыл. Вот и пришлось им, пыхтя и изнемогая от набивающегося повсюду снега, топать одним. Всю дорогу Кили возбужденно тарахтел о том, что заметил накануне, собирая выпавший с перевернувшихся саней хворост: чуть-чуть не дойдя до леса, следы исчезают. Он видел такое не раз и не два, и вот сейчас, наконец, уговорил брата пойти, чтобы посмотреть на эту странность вместе.  
  
Оглядевшись еще раз, Фили не заметил ничего, что могло бы хоть мало-мальски напоминать продолжение цепочки следов, и только плечами пожал:  
  
\- Что ты пристал? Откуда я знаю?  
  
\- Зато я знаю! - заважничал младший и, шагнув вперед, тут же провалился чуть не по пояс. - Смотри вон туда. Видишь?  
  
\- И что там?  
  
\- Как - что? - возмутился Кили, поправляя съехавшую на глаза шапку. - Вон там, впереди. Какая-то птица огромная чиркнула крыльями по сугробу. Наверное, ворон. Все ясно: он обратился и улетел.  
  
\- Чего? - Фили ошарашенно уставился на брата. - Что ты несешь? Гномы не превращаются в птиц.  
  
\- Обычные, может, и не превращаются. А наследники Дьюрина - запросто. Вороны Эребора всегда были верными помощниками всех Королей-под-Горой. Слыхал о таком?  
  
\- Конечно, слыхал. Да когда это было. И Торин ведь не король, - тут Фили запнулся и быстро поправил себя. - Пока еще не король.  
  
\- Ну и что? А летать он умеет уже сейчас. Какое еще тебе нужно объяснение?  
  
\- Неудобно зимой ворону лететь через лес. Такие огромные крылья, - Фили с сомнением покачал головой и, расставив руки в стороны, помахал ими, будто сам стал вороном. - Тогда уж, скорее, он в рысь превратился. Вон, видишь - рысьи следы. Почти сразу отсюда идут.  
  
\- Где? - Кили, вытянув шею, наклонился вперед и чуть не полетел носом в снег. - Покажи. Подними меня, Фили! Мне так ничего не видать.  
  
\- Слушай, ты такой здоровый уже и так извалялся в снегу, что я тебя и не сдвину, - пробурчал Фили, но, увидев, как скуксилось лицо брата, подхватил его подмышки и с натугой, как засевшую в грядке редиску, выдернул из сугроба. - Смотри. Там, за кустом. Видишь? Он прыгнул отсюда - и сразу же скрылся в лесу. И охотиться так в сто раз легче. Что ворон добудет? Разве что куропатку да белку. А рысь может и кабана завалить. И даже лося, пожалуй.  
  
\- Нет, все равно. Он стал вороном, а никакой не этой твоей рысью, - Кили насупился и сердито глянул на брата снизу вверх.  
\- Ладно, пусть вороном, - снисходительно согласился Фили, разворачиваясь к дому. - Пойдем, а то хватятся - и опять нам влетит, что без спроса ушли. Вот вернется - и спросим. Тогда и узнаем наверняка.  
  
\- Ты в своем уме? - Кили выразительно постучал себя по лбу. - Кто ж спрашивает о таком? Это запретное. Тайна. Только для королей, - мгновенье подумав, добавил. - И их наследников, - Покосившись на Фили, решительно закончил. - И младших наследников тоже! Вот вырастем - тогда тоже будем такое уметь.  
  
\- Ладно уж, мелюзга, - Фили слепил снежок и аккуратно положил его Кили на макушку, прямо в середину шапки, как гусиное яйцо в гнездо. - Сначала вырасти не забудь.  
  
\- А дразниться - нечестно! - не утруждая себя потерей времени на сооружение ответного снаряда, Кили зачерпнул пригоршню снега и бросил Фили прямо в лицо. Правда, не докинул - большая часть попала на грудь. - Вырасту, не сомневайся. Еще побольше, чем ты! - и выбравшись на утоптанную дорогу, со всех ног припустил прямо к дому, уходя от заслуженной кары.  
  
Фили, проморгавшись и стряхнув с ресниц снег, кинулся было вдогонку, да где там - впереди только пятки сверкали, и Кили уже вбегал в широко распахнутые ворота их дома, как обычно у кузнецов - крайнего в деревне, ближе всех к лесу, подальше от остального жилья.  
  
"Вот же придумает тоже... Вороны Эребора ему померещились... Нет, правда - а где же тогда следы?"  
  
* * *  
  
Торин вернулся по темноте. Заслышав, как взвизгнула на морозе калитка, мальчишки собрались было вывалиться на двор встречать его, но мать не пустила - только что еле-еле усадила их ужинать. Торопливо орудуя ложками, оба напряженно прислушивались, что происходит снаружи. Фили отчаянно тянул шею, стараясь разглядеть хоть что-то сквозь маленькое заледенелое окошко. Бесполезно - слишком высоко и далеко оно было от лавки, на которой они сидели.  
  
Дядя долго чем-то гремел на дворе, несколько раз заходил в сарай и в дровяник. Потом топал на крыльце, шуршал веником, обметая снег. Наконец, вошел внутрь, когда они оба уже почти закончили есть и, разом побросав ложки, посыпались с лавки ему навстречу. И с разбегу притормозили - вскарабкаться на руки не удалось. Обе они были заняты пушистой разлапистой елкой, сверху донизу увешанной заиндевелыми шишками. Поспешно прислонив дерево в угол, он подхватил обоих на руки и понес их назад, к столу. Сгрузил на лавку, сел рядом сам. Дис вновь принялась хлопотать, подавая ему ужин.  
  
По дому поплыл аромат свежей еловой хвои. Иней на шишках растаял, и теперь они блестели тысячами капелек воды, словно были отлиты из серебра или стекла.  
  
Кили не выдержал первым.  
  
\- Дядя Торин, скажи, ты зачем дерево в дом принес? А еще Фили учил, что дрова надо снаружи готовить, а в дом приносить уже без веток и всякого мусора.  
  
\- Это не дрова, малыш, - Торин усмехнулся, глядя поверх его головы на хлопочущую у огня сестру. - Скоро праздник середины зимы. Люди, когда его отмечают, ставят нарядное дерево в дом. Я подумал - пусть у нас тоже будет праздник.  
  
\- Какое нам дело до людей? У нас свои праздники, брат, - Дис поставила перед ним полную миску дымящейся каши, пододвинула хлеб и жбан с пивом.  
  
\- Это добрый праздник, сестренка, - Торин приглашающе похлопал по лавке рядом с собой и, не дожидаясь, ухватил пробегавшую мимо Дис за подол и усадил рядом. - Праздник начала нового года. Новой жизни, новых надежд.  
  
\- Новых надежд, - Дис покачала головой и тихо вздохнула. - Дождаться бы только нам той новой жизни.  
  
\- Дождемся, обязательно, - Торин обнял сестру за плечи и внимательно взглянул ей в глаза.  
  
\- Дядя, а чем ты так долго шумел во дворе? - влез в их разговор Фили, которому страсть как хотелось придумать, как бы так ловко и незаметно выспросить у Торина, правда ли тот умеет обращаться в животных.  
  
\- Мне здорово повезло сегодня, - тот оживился и отложил ложку. - Я завалил вот такого лося, - широко-широко раскинул в стороны руки.  
  
\- Разве же это много для лося? - протянул недоверчиво Фили.  
  
\- Это голова у него только одна - вот такая, как я сейчас показал, - невозмутимо продолжил Торин.  
  
Мальчишки враз округлили глаза. Дис отвернулась, чтобы скрыть смех - брат любил дразнить ее сыновей, рассказывая им всякие небылицы, и страшно сердился, когда она невольно рассмеявшись, раньше времени раскрывала его шутки.  
  
\- Да что ты такое говоришь? - справившись с собой, вновь повернулась к столу, стала с преувеличенным вниманием смотреть Торину в лицо.  
  
Протянув руку, сняла с его волос какой-то приставший сор - то ли темный листок, то ли птичье перо. Точно, перо - блестящее, черное. Фили успел рассмотреть.  
  
\- Здорово! - Теперь нам мяса на целую зиму хватит, - Фили поерзал и постарался незаметно дернуть брата за рукав, глазами указывая на пол, куда Дис бросила снятое с волос перо.  
  
Тот, не поняв, что он хочет, свесился с лавки и недовольно воскликнул:  
  
\- Да что ты щиплешь меня! Там нет никого!  
  
\- А кто там может быть? - Торин насмешливо взглянул на Фили, и глаза его мягко блеснули. Зеленым, не синим привычным. Совсем по-кошачьи.  
  
\- Там... кошка... Нет, мне показалось, наверно, - Фили испуганно уставился дяде в лицо. Вновь блеснуло зеленым. Почудилось? Ведь быть не может того.  
  
Отодвинув тарелку, Торин потянулся всем телом - как здоровый котище, вновь подумалось Фили - и перебрался в свое любимое кресло у камина. Убрав со стола, Дис принялась загонять мальчишек спать. Умывшись и пожелав дяде спокойной ночи, они под присмотром матери отправились в спальню. Через несколько минут она вернулась, устало опустилась на лавку рядом с братом.

  
\- Все бы тебе шутки шутить, - сказала со вздохом. - Но лось - это, конечно, хорошо. Часть мяса можно будет продать, а из шкуры сделать большое новое одеяло. Или два маленьких, - покосилась на прикрытую дверь.  
  
\- Не хлопочи, сестра. Не тревожься, - отложив трубку, Торин перебрался к ней на лавку, вновь обнял за поникшие плечи. - Все будет у нас хорошо. Я тебе обещаю.  
  
\- Пусть Махал услышит тебя, - Дис прислонилась к нему головой, прикрыла глаза и вдруг улыбнулась. - До чего же ты любишь их дурачить. Смотреть на вас всех троих - можно со смеху лопнуть.  
  
\- Они же дети совсем. Пусть пока веселятся, - Торин поцеловал ее в висок и встал. - Помочь не смогу, извини. Нужно тушей заняться, пока не застыла.  
  
\- Провозишься ведь до утра, - Дис с жалостью посмотрела на одевавшегося брата. - Огня побольше возьми. И рукавицы сейчас достану сухие.  
  
\- Эй, сестренка, со всем этим - туда, - затягивая пояс, Торин подмигнул ей и качнул головой в сторону закрытой двери в комнату, где спали дети. - Я, кажется, старший.  
  
\- Подумаешь, - фыркнула Дис, доставая с полки большой масляный фонарь. - А шуточки - ровно как у твоих племянников малолетних. Ступай уж. Я оставлю тебе на столе.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, сестра. Отдыхай, - оглядев заставленную немытой посудой кухню, усмехнулся Торин.  
  
\- И тебе крепко выспаться, братик, - в тон ему ответила Дис.  
  
* * *  
  
\- Фили! Эй, Фили, ты спишь? - Кили стянул с брата одеяло и принялся тормошить его за плечи. - Я тут подумал...  
  
\- А? Что? - Фили подскочил на кровати и ошалело уставился на младшего, который взобрался чуть не с ногами ему на грудь. - Что тебе, Кили?  
  
\- Ты помнишь ту елку, что Торин принес? - невозмутимо продолжил тот.  
  
\- Ну? Что тебе елка далась среди ночи?  
  
\- А то, что это никакая вовсе не елка, а целая ель.  
  
\- Как это?  
  
\- Это елочная верхушка. Самая-самая верхняя часть огромной-преогромной ели. Видел, сколько шишек на ней? Она вся усыпана ими, как яблоня - яблоками. Такими бывают только верхушки.  
  
\- Да, точно, - Фили озадаченно почесал затылок. - Так как же он на такую забрался?  
  
\- А я тебе что говорю? Если б не обратился - ни в жизнь не забрался бы. И тут ты, наверное, прав, - огорченно вздохнул Кили. - Ворон не справился бы. Рысь - запросто. И следы эти рысьи у леса... - Кили задумчиво поскреб ногтем подушку и, подцепив за уголок, вытянул из нее изогнутое куриное перо. Черное и блестящее. - Хотя... как сказать. Там ствол такой тоненький-тоненький, на самом верху. Ворон клювом враз перекусит.  
  
\- Слушай, спи уже, а? - Фили взбил подушку и отпихнул Кили на его половину кровати. - Утром вот встанем - и спросим уже, наконец.  
  
\- Спросишь ты, как же, - зевая во весь рот, пробормотал Кили, закрывая глаза. - Сколько раз тебе повторять: не спрашивают о таком. Это - тайна королей Эребора. Вот вырастешь - сам и узнаешь...


End file.
